


Easy

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: The kiss had caught him off guard, after all him and Diego had spent most of their lives sparring. And yet now, with them working together it just felt easy, in a way it never had in their Academy days. And then Diego had kissed him and Luther was so surprised he wasn’t sure what to do.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic awhile back, hoping to kickstart my creativity but it ended up getting stalled which was has been so annoying. But finally I managed to finish it so I’m glad about that and hoping that means this creativity flows again.

The kiss had caught him off guard, after all him and Diego had spent most of their lives sparring. And yet now, with them working together it just felt easy, in a way it never had in their Academy days. And then Diego had kissed him and Luther was so surprised he wasn’t sure what to do.

After a few moments Diego pulled back and their eyes met. “Is this ok?” He asked, voice soft and slightly breathless. 

Luther blinked and swallowed before speaking, needing the seconds to find the words. “It... depends what this is.”

Diego flashed him a smirk before he leaned in again, whispering hot and low into his ear. “I want to make you feel good.” The words sent a shiver through his body and he could feel his blood rushing south, between his legs. “That ok big guy?”

“Y... yeah.” Luther nodded as he felt Diego’s lips press against his neck, though he wasn’t sure what he had in mind. After the last few days he could certainly use it.

“Good.” Diego purred against him as he shifted back and then he sank to his knees in an easy movement. His hands came up and his fingers started rubbing his thick thighs through the material of his pants. The touch sent a shiver through him that went straight to his cock. Diego’s lip twitched as he rubbed the growing bulge in his pants, making Luther let out gasp. “Mmm I can’t wait to taste you.” Diego purred out the words, his fingers grasping the zipper of Luther’s fly, tugging it down quickly. It only took Diego a few moments to pull Luther’s underwear down, freeing his cock to a little gasp.

Luther let out a low groan when Diego leaned in, parting his lips to take him into his mouth. It was a strange sensation, warm and wet, and then there was his tongue. It was squirming against his cock as his head moved and every movement it made caused Luther to gasp. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before and Diego was only getting started. 

Diego moved steadily at first, his head bobbing up and down Luther’s cock rhythmically, each hand on one of his thighs, just holding on. Luther wasn’t sure what he should do with his own hands, so kept them by his sides. Part of him wanted to touch Diego, to thread his fingers through his new long hair, but at the same time he was afraid to. He didn’t want to lose control of his strength if he felt too good, not wanting to hurt him and destroy this before it began.

Luther wasn’t sure how long this lasted before Diego increased his pace, his lips squeezing around him and tongue flexing against him. Everything he did made him moan, made him ache in his mouth. “Diego...” The word left his lips, though he couldn’t seem to find any words to follow on from his name. Diego’s eyes flicked up to meet his and he had a feeling that if his mouth was full he’d make some sort of comment. Instead he just kept up his movements, humming around him as he sucked, his lips gliding up and down his increasingly saliva slick cock.

It was all so much. It was too much. His body shuddered and his hands balled into fists, his eyelids slipping shut as pleasure rushed through his body. He moaned wordlessly, or perhaps it was Diego’s name, as he came in his mouth.

He panted heavily and it took a few long moments before he could open his eyes and look back down at him. Diego’s lips were still around his softening cock, but he slowly eased off him to look at him with a smile. “That was...”

“Mmm.” Diego purred, shifting his hands to tuck Luther’s cock back into his pants, zipping it back up. “You taste good.”

Luther was still breathless and he felt like he was blushing. “I...” He took another moment to process his words. “Thanks.” Diego smiled, rising up to his feet, wiping the wetness from his lips with the back of his hand. “Should I... erm...” He wasn’t exactly sure what he should do. He was pretty sure that he couldn’t do that, not even half as good as Diego had done, but he figured he should at least offer.

“It’s ok big guy.” Diego offered him as smile, making Luther feel more at ease. “Once all this is done, when we have our own space, I’ll teach you a few things.” Diego licked his lips and winked at him, his words sending a shiver through him at the promise that his words held.

Fuck, he hoped that would be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best


End file.
